


The Fool (Kaneki Ken x Reader)

by TenaciousGarbage



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, References to Tarot, Tags May Change, That Sounds Odd to Mention, Very Slight!Hideyoshi x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousGarbage/pseuds/TenaciousGarbage
Summary: Loosely based off 'The Fool's Journey' within tarot. Thank you to Ishida Sui for making so many references to it throughout Tokyo Ghoul, this is a product of those references. I'm so sorry;;;This is a one shot/drabble series - each chapter may be read as a separate piece or as part of the story.





	1. Zero - The Fool [0/13]

_The pinnacle of innocence._

  
_A blank slate waiting to be tainted._

  
_The fool of this journey, taking form of a tragedy._  
  
Two plain white paper cups sit in the middle of a rugged picnic bench, their plastic lids letting out small puffs of steam as the bitter beverage that they keep contained allows its warmth to escape into the air. Condensation graces the the rims of the cups, only to trickle down, creating paths in which the droplets wander until they reach the benches surface thus marking the end of their journey.

  
_This fool has a name._

  
_His name is Ken Kaneki._

  
Perched on one side of the picnic bench is a boy, with pale skin that is such a contrast to his dark locks that skim across his forehead so neatly. His smokey grey eyes, focused intently on the latest book he has decided to find himself enthralled in recently. The slight crease in his brow indicates the strength of his conviction. The page quivering under his intense gaze as he rips through the black, printed words laid out in front of him in an attempt to finish the page, allowing him to then claim a sip of his rich reward.

  
Once the page is complete, his eyes dart forwards, targeting the cup standing proudly before him; that is until his eyes betray him and settle on the person sat across from him on the bench.

  
_You._

_  
What are you to the fool?_

  
He freezes in an instant as he locks onto your blissfully, unaware form. Your (e/c) orbs fixed on the transcription placed in front of you as you bite your bottom lip in sweet anticipation of the next line of text. Your fingers digging into the cover of the tattered book within your grasp, channeling your suppressed excitement for what is to come in the story unfolding in the palm of your hand.

  
You suddenly become aware of the prying eyes that embrace your form; your eyes lift up to meet the perpetrators stare. You notice his grey orbs light up with joy as you connect with his line of sight, however, it doesn't take long for a string of apologies to roll off his tongue. A bashful blush sweeps across his pale complexion accompanied by a small sheepish smile tugging at his lips.

  
You wish time would slow down in moments such as this, unfortunately, there never seems to be enough when you truly desire it.

  
_What will you become?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this idea has been floating around in my head for years - I can't quite pinpoint as to why it's so fascinating to me. I guess it's just the idea of constant foreshadowing playing on your mind;;;
> 
> I feel I should point out that this is also on Quotev, so if you have seen this somewhere else I apparently stole it from myself - fuck knows why since I actually haven't updated the thing in 10 months as of right now... Yikes, I need to do something about that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed; I appreciate feedback of any kind so by all means send some my way~


	2. One - The Magician [1/13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magician is a wise fellow; simple discussion leads to discovery.

  _Our magician, provides a display of constant awareness._

_Blessed with limitless positivity, yet cursed with a keen eye._

_An essential figure takes the stage._

 

The prominent scent of coffee dances through the air of Anteiku, offering a hand to those who desire the soothing warmth the bitter beverage provides. The atmosphere remains peaceful, despite the constant chaos of the city that is easily viewed through the wall of glass, posing as a fragile barrier of protection for the haven captured inside.

A trio of white, porcelain teacups stand proudly on their saucers, which serve as podiums for their main attraction, for encased within each teacup is a pool of warm, aromatic liquid which draws people of all walks of life into it's depths, drowning their taste buds with it's distinguished flavour.

"Hellooo? Is the coffee really that interesting?" a mischievous voice shatters your train of thought, your eyes darting up only to meet the deep, brown irises and the impish smile of the owner, whom bares a head of bright, blonde locks sporting dark roots, no doubt from the neglect which stems from dyeing ones hair.

 

_Hideyoshi Nagachika, the magician of this tale._  

_The guiding light for our fool to follow._

 

"Hm? Ah... Sorry Hide, what were you saying?" you reply, a little dazed from being pulled so quickly from your thoughts.

"I knew you weren't listening! I was saying how I bet Kaneki here is a ghoul, what do you think?" he frantically spills out before supplying a grin as he awaits your approval. You glance at the charcoal haired boy, who is giving you a look of disbelief, his eyes begging you not to support Hide's ridiculous claim.

"You're kidding right?" you remark as you turn your gaze back to Hide, ready to witness the tell tale signs of disappointment that sweep across his features. He let's out a whine, before putting up a childish protest, with his arms flailing in over-exaggerated motions and his voice increasing in pitch as he makes his argument.

"Hide, if I was a ghoul, you'd be dead already..." a barely audible quip breaks through the blonde boy's passionate demonstration, leaving you giggling  _like a fool._  It is then, that both boys commence to draw what they think a 'ghoul' looks like; Kaneki's resembling a distorted figure of what seems to be a human being, meanwhile, Hide sticks with a crude drawing of the aforementioned boy.

_'That drawing doesn't do him justice...'_  you think as you take a sip of your coffee with a small smile on your face, trying to regain your composure after laughing at your two companions.

 

_The magician pulls our fool in with his powerful will._

  _The fool, craving the strength that radiates from his being._

 

"Anyway, enough about ghouls. Kaneki, which one's the cute girl you've been talking about?" Hide questions, as he smoothly transitions the conversation.

_'What...?'_  your previous notion is forgotten as your thoughts turn to nothing more than white noise. Your eyes dart over to the now stuttering mess of Kaneki, his pale face flaring up into a deep shade of pink as words of embarrassment stumble from his mouth in a futile attempt to end Hide's interrogation before it has really begun.

 You feel a tight grip make it's way over your chest as you turn to watch Hide wildly search for the potential candidate fitting of Kaneki's affections. "Oh, is that her?" Hide comments, gesturing towards a young waitress currently busy with her work; you turn to look at her, feeling anxiousness rise as you take in her appearance,  _'She really is prett-'_

 "Ah, no, she works here. I was actually talking about a customer." Kaneki cuts through Hide's accusation quickly, along with your thoughts. Your anxiety however, still brewing like coffee waiting to be served to parched customers.

"Excuse me!" Hide shouts, attracting the attention of not only the young waitress, but everyone else situated within the once peaceful cafe; his eyes become fixed on the poor girl, his face breaking out into a wide smile as she makes her way over to him. You on the other hand, merely stare at the last dregs of your coffee sat at the bottom of your teacup, mulling over the thought of leaving.

"(Y/N), what are you having?!" Hide's piercing voice becomes evident yet again; you snap your head up and open your mouth to give him an answer, only to realise it's too late as he continues to bombard the waitress with an array of questions.  _'I think that's my cue to leave.'_

 

_You and the magician._

_Merely a double act, due to both of your connections with the fool._

_How does the magician fair with you on his stage?_

 

"Are you alright?" Kaneki asks, slowly recovering from his flustered demeanor, to instead throw you a look of concern; his brows furrow slightly as his eyes scan over your rigid form.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking about going actually, plus I don't think I can handle the sight of  _Romeo_  getting rejected any longer." you reply, throwing a pointed look at Hide. Kaneki follows your gaze letting out a brief chuckle, before re-obtaining the nervousness he once had as his eyes lock onto the scene in front of him. "I don't blame you..." he mumbles, a furious pink blush re-claiming his cheeks once more.

Your heart thumps erratically against your chest as you observe the shy boy.  _'No, stop it... He likes someone else.'_ you curse yourself mentally, proceeding to hurriedly stand up and pick up your bag. "See you later Kaneki, tell lover boy over there goodbye for me." you say, offering a small smile to the black haired teen; you tuck in your chair and walk towards the door, barely registering a curious pair of brown eyes homing in on your retreating figure.

 

...

 

As you exit the tranquil atmosphere of Anteiku, you are hit with the sudden barrage of noise that comes so naturally to a city environment; obnoxious car horns merge with a wave of voices to create a raw symphony which is almost essential to the realms of Tokyo. However your raging thoughts demote said necessity to a mere background noise, as they decide to be the main vocals in a song you would rather live without.

_'I'll never be good enough for him.'_

"Hey, (Y/N)!"

_'He loves someone else.'_

"Stop speeding off without me!"

_'I shouldn't get involved.'_

**"Hey (Y/N), wait!"**

Suddenly, a hand slaps down onto your shoulder; you quickly whip your head round to meet a familiar blonde haired boy. "Yo (Y/N)." Hide chirps, as he takes his hand from your shoulder, allowing himself to provide a small wave along with a signature smile which finds itself settling upon his lips. You begin to formulate a reply, that is until he moves one of his hands to gently caress your upper arm.

His smile slowly turns to one of sympathy, as his eyes bore into your own, the deep brown portraying a look of knowing; after his brief hesitation, he finally says, "You love him, don't you?"

 

_The magician gladly shares his stage with you._

_But let's just say, when it comes to you..._

_His perception is impeccable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe Hide makes quite the magician in more ways than one~ (Brief spoiler/reference to TG:re - Especially re-appearing after so long, then again he was always there really, in our hearts as well as hiding right in front of our noses.)
> 
> Slightly worried as to whether I pulled off a pleasant dynamic between these three though, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know;;;
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
